My Influence
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: What does Brooklyn think about losing to Kai? What does everyone else do to him? What will he do if he sees Kai after? What about these voices in his head?


FlamesOfFury-Hi, all here again with yet another dark fiction concerning Brooklyn. My favourite character out of them all and my favourite to write about. This fiction contains swearing, self-harm, influence in death, death images so that's why it's rated M. You have been warned as with all my other dark fictions.

This is a POV after the second battle with Kai. Everyone has done POVs of Kai after this battle, what about Brooklyn? Well that's where I come in! My interpretation so I hope you like. Most of this is made up so it kinda really is a fiction, lol.

Ok, then so on with the fiction. Don't forget to review after you read.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade never have never will unfortunately.

* * *

**My Influence-FlamesOfFury**

That's it. It's done. You did it, shall we throw a parade? The smug on your face is punishment enough but don't mock me with your friends. I look out the corners of my eyes to see you falling, I watch interested. You may have won but it's come at a price.

But you do not fall down, your friends catch you. I'm full of envy, anger and disgust. Why do you have friends? You! You of all people have friends! How can this be?

You're horrible, you've been a traitor god knows how many fucking times? I heard about you, all of it. Betraying your own friends! So why do they still come and help? Why do they insist on helping you? Why the hell do you have friends who care about you this much?

The anger is boiling inside me now as your little crew of friends talk to you. I can't hear but I bet you're talking about me. You're calling me weak aren't you?

Your crew. The over confident world champ, the neko-jin who couldn't win, the little brat, the speccy eyed twat who really needs help when it comes to his clothes, the annoying fangirl who always hangs out with them and the one who could just and I mean just salvage a draw.

I'm disgusted at myself. Why don't I have friends? No-one will be now ever because of you! Kai fucking Hiwatari who's the cockiest son of a bitch I have ever met.

I'm glad I almost killed him. That would have shown everyone. Every little arrogant twat in this stadium that I mean business, I, Brooklyn Kingston.

Kai's walking away from his friends; they cheer him as he raises his hand. I feel like running up to him and garb him, scream at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT BORIS WILL DO?"

Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't. He threatened to send us out of BEGA and I saw that glint in his eye, he was planning something else. If the rumours were true that could mean anything.

Death, leaving BEGA, some sort of weird experiment, trained to feel on emotion; the rumours go on and on…

My life is no longer worth living. What's the point? No really tell me.

I get up and walk over to the bench where my other team-mates are, my head is down, no-one can see what my eyes look like…

I'm full of anger and sadness. What is this conflict? Is it one just between me?

"I thought you were unbeatable..."

I didn't look, I know its Garland but I don't care. He's going against the world champion who will win. It's guaranteed. Garland is pathetic just because he beat Tala does not give him the right to be over confident like him.

Yeah, sure Tala Ivanou is strong but he's not as strong as the phoenix master.

It's funny really, I love all animals but I now have a dislike for phoenixes. Thanks a lot Kai!

I walk on past, I can feel the stares of my team-mates. Ming Ming, Crusher, Mystel and Garland but especially him on his private view box. I know he's going to do something later…

Why is no-one coming over and saying it's ok for losing? Why am I always alone?

I get down the entrance to our training room which connects to the one Kai just went down. Will I see him? I bet he's long gone, looking for his next victim.

I sigh. Why is no-one here for me?

"It's because of him"

I turn around; a look of shock appears on my once joyful face. Since I was first alone, I have never felt like this. I gulp what or who was that voice? Was it a figure of my imagination made by my hate for Kai? Or was it Boris playing games with my mind?

I take a step forward. I see no-one. Darkness surrounds this corridor. How come the lights are on?

"Brooklyn…"

I stop hearing the voice again.

"Who are you?" I say.

It's not loud enough, they wouldn't hear that.

"I can hear you Brooklyn"

"How is that? Who…"

"Just listen, Kai is down this corridor then to the left, you want to see him right? Unleash your anger, your hatred on him"

Kai? How come he's still here? I thought he'd be long gone. I can get revenge. What's he doing here? It's payback time

I shake my head and close my eyes. Get it together Brooklyn, you don't have two minds.

"Go and see Kai…"

"You're lying, Kai's already gone" I answer with more force.

"Kai would have been long gone by now" I continue.

"Search your feelings, Kai is here, you can feel him can't you?"

My eyebrows raise. The hairs on my arms rise. I know that Kai is here but how and why?

I walk forward trying to get rid of this feeling. It's too weird. I bet he's not there and it's someone throwing his voice for a laugh. Perhaps Boris is leading me down here; perhaps he's waiting for me.

I stop. What if this is true? What is he's waiting for me? What if this hate I'm feeling to this person is Boris not Kai. Kai would have gone wouldn't he?

I squeeze my eyes together. I've got to look, this feeling is too strong to ignore. I must go down here.

I gaze to the left hand side. This will lead me to Kai… or Boris.

I gulp as I head down. The smell of blood filling the air as I turn. I wretch in disgust. The smell is intoxicating my senses. I stagger, it's too much, the smell of death lingers in the air. It's not Kai? Is it?

I run trying to not breathe in the stench of death, the vile stink of vomit and the smell of blood. Who is this? Or what is it?

My mouth drops over, my eyes wide, my pupils trying to focus in the darkness but it's true. Kai!

I stare, did I do this? The smell of the three disgusting amours disappear from my senses. It's Kai.

Kai Hiwatari.

I kneel down. I bet he'd love this. I gasp, it's his Beyblade. It's shattered. Completely wrecked, broken apart.

I did this, I did this!

I bang my hands on the floor. I know I hate him but I could never do that to anyone.

Then I see it, next to the remains of his Beyblade.

A small feather. It's one of Dranzers! His loyal bit-beast, the one who most of taken all the pain he dishes out.

My expression changes. Dranzer must have left this. Why did she go? Perhaps she escaped? Perhaps she was freed?

The feather glistens beautifully. The mix of the red and yellow on it make it absolutely beautiful to look at. But why did she leave this and why did she leave in the first place?

I gasp.

Phoenixes have the ability to raise again after they die. Is that what Dranzer did? Did she leave a feather to Kai to be reborn? Did she help someone else?

I pick up the feather and my head rolls as my eyes grow heavy. What's going on?

The feather must never be given to Kai…

"The feather must never be given to Kai…"

He's going to destroy you if you raise him from the dead

"He's going t destroy me if I raise him from the dead"

Drop the feather

Do it now!

Do not give it to Kai

Destroy it! Use Zeus!

What are you waiting for?

Do it!

DO IT NOW!

"I can't…"

I drop the feather and run. I have to get away, away from this voice, away from this world, away from this voice…

I stumble and fall as I turn the corner when I see figures coming from the stadium.

I have to get out of here, to that room. No-one goes in there. It's the only training room that isn't used.

I run trying not to make a sound.

The feather slowly falls onto Kai's tear which has bee dropped onto his hand. The phoenix feather glows as Kai's hand starts to twitch…

I ran, I wouldn't stop till I got there. I had to get away from everything. I saw it and opened the door, closing it hurryingly and falling over.

Tears form round my eyes.

You are weak!

You should have made sure Kai died for what he did to you!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yell.

I positioned my head in my knees as I lean against the wall.

"I have to tell Kai, I'm sorry"

I claw at my left hand making scratch marks.

I have to tell Kai I'm sorry.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-So what do you think? Tell me with a review and for those who know my fictions and love them. Thank you Chibi Amo. You are one of my major influences to continue writing.

What do you like of my work? Cute one-shots? Dark fics? Yaoi? (Some mind, I'm not into as much as everyone else).

Tell me so I know what I'm doing. I'll probably won't update for ages now, so you'll have time to think as my hardest exams are coming up and I might be going to Canada after them as well as getting a job. I will try but I'm not making any promises.

Thanks for all the support everyone and review!


End file.
